Ever after high new girls
by Jugglingmonster
Summary: this is about the o hair sisters from ever after high. i decided to mix the sisters and my life together. basiclly i'm poppy and holly is my best freaind.
1. the O hair sisters arrive

Poppy O Hair looked at the big castle looking school. She took a deep breath, but before she could take a step forward. Her sister Holly O Hair smiled and nudged her sister." oh come on Poppy, lighten up its just ever after high. We been here a million times" Holly said cheerfully. Poppy looked sick but also like she was going to laugh. " ya I guess your right Holly, come on lets go inside". But while they were climbing the steps up Poppy thought" she has nothing to worry about but I do. What will Holly and everyone think if they found out I came back as a rebel". After a hour the sisters met up again." so who do you have as a roommate" Poppy asked. " I got hooked with Briar Beauty, who did you get". Poppy replied" I got Ashlynn Ella, she's nice and all but that girl gots like 500 pairs of shoes". Holly laughed, and spoke" hey Briar throws a party like every night, I can barely get any sleep". The sisters bother cracked up at the jokes about there roommates." I got to go I got princess perfection class" Holly said. Poppy replied" ok see ya sis" and waved bye. On her way to her dorm, Poppy decided to be quiet and scare Ashlynn. Right when Poppy reached the door, she could hear Ashlynn. But wait it sounded like someone else was in there, Poppy snuck in the room without anyone noticing her. And there she could see Ashlynn and Hunter hugging. Poppy was confused, a royal breaking the rules for a rebel. Poppy cleared her voice and Ashlynn and Hunter turned towards her with a jolt of shock. Ashlynn stammered" wh-wh-what are you doing here". And Poppy replied" uh Ash its also my room". Ashlynn then looked like she is facing the most scariest thing in the world. " PPLLSSS don't tell anyone me and Hunter are dating, pplllssss" Poppy thought about it, then sighed. " ok I'll keep it, but only if the both of you can keep a secret". Ashlynn and Hunter both nodded there heads yes. Poppy took a breath, then blurted. " I turned into a rebel, im sick of my destiny". Ashlynn squeaked: what if your sister finds out she'll kill you". " That's why I want it to keep a secret, she'll be crushed like when apple found out raven wasn't going to live her destiny". Ashlynn closed her eyes and opened them again. Then said" I know and that's why I'll keep your secret" Hunter said" same here, I'll feel guilty if that happened". Poppy sighed with relief. Then whispered" thanks guys" nodded and walked out of the room. While she was walking away she thought" well I did scare Ashlynn for sure" then smiled.


	2. cutting the hair

After about two hours of walking Poppy finally sits down on a cement bench in the enchanted forest. She listings to the birds chirping and the trees dancing in the wind. But then its ruin by her long orange hair getting into her face." ug I hate my long hair" Poppy moaned. Then a idea came into her head. She ran as fast as she could to her hair salon in bookend village. When she got inside she locked to door and shuts the blinds. She grabs scissors and starts cutting her hair, and when she was done she grabbed some purple dye and colors her hair purple with half of her hair still orange. When she was done with the new haircut her hair went from long orange hair like her sisters to short half purple half orange hair. And to top it of she added a ribbon tie headband. When she walked out everyone turned towards her. Then all of the sudden Holly comes running towards her with apple. Then when they both were in front of Poppy they both screeched" what the hell did you do to your lovely hair". Poppy smiled and said" do you like it, I hated my old hair so I changed my hairstyle". Holly moaned and said" oh moms going to kill you and me". And apple also yelled" Poppy cutting your hair will effect your destiny, it will take ages to grow back and find the right color dye". Then poppy frowned and muttered" no Holly and Apple I like my hair like this". And they both turned to her with a confused look. All of the sudden Apple blurted" when did you turn into a rebel". Holly quickly turned to Apple and gasped" Apple, Poppy would never turn into a awful rebel". Poppy looked hurt that her own sister would say that, then she started to get mad. Then all of the sudden Poppy yells out loud" WELL MAYBE I AM A REBEL, AND JUST BECAUSE THEY ARENT ROYALTY IT DOESN'T MEAN THEY ARNT HUMAN". Holly looks at her sister like she said that Apple herself didn't sign the legacy book. Holly gasped" what do you mean"?. Poppy looks at her sister and yells again" IT MEANS IM ONE OF THOSE " stupid" REBELS AND THAT I NEVER EVER WANTED MY DESTINY, I WANTED A DIFFERENT ONE" Holly looked at her sister with hurt and hatred, and runs away sobbing. Apple quickly turns to Poppy and gave her her" I hate you forever" face, and runs after Holly. Poppy runs in the other direction, towards the enchanted forest. She quickly finds a cave and sits down and crys till she falls asleep.


	3. the end is just the beginning

When poppy wakes up three people are surrounding her. Poppy looks confused and ask" why is there people surrounding me". Blondie quickly replies" we were on a search party for you, you've been gone for two days" Poppy eyes bug out and repeats" TWO WHOLE DAYS, I'V BEEN ASLEEP FOR TWO WHOLE DAYS" Hunter says" uh ya I guess, lets go your sister is worried sick about you". Daring helps Poppy up and they walk towards the school. When Poppy was in ever after high, all the rebels smiled at Poppy and all the royals look at her like she's the evil queen. When they get to Holly's dormroom right before Blondie knocks Holly flings open the door. She looks at the crowd, sees Poppy and hugs her so hard that Poppy could barely breath. Holly started to cry and through her crys she managed to say" Oh Poppy I should've never yelled at you about your hair". Poppy pulls away from her sister and says" its ok sis, but I am following my own destiny". In the crowd raven smiles at what Poppy said. " but what about your destiny, rapunzel doesn't have short purple hair" Holly asked while wiping tears from her eyes. Poppy responded" you can have it, you are the older one and I hate being stuck in a tower". Holly wiped her eyes again and also said" ok what about mom, she chosen you to be the next rapunzel". Poppy paused for a minute then smiled" she's not here right now so she can't tell us what to do". But Holly started to hesitate. Then Poppy blurted" come on Holly please, try something new". Holly seemed to be lost in thought. Then she snapped back to reality, " ok I'll take the destiny and you can live your life as a rebel". everyone started to cheer for the new rebel and new soon to be princess. But in the next room, Apple was listening to this conversation. When she heard that Poppy was officially a rebel and that Holly was taking her place. She grew angry, she threw all her pillows onto the floor and messed up her desk. When Apple stopped, she realized what she had to do. She had to mess up all the rebels lives so they wanted to follow there destiny. But wait the end is only just the beginning. Ok that's the end of the O Hair sisters story, they will be in the next story is which Apple messes up the rebels lives.


End file.
